Foxy's Treasure
by BluestFox
Summary: Foxy was lonely until a certain night guard changes everything. What will happen when he falls for a human? What happens when she's "caught?" FoxyXoc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story so feel free to leave constructive criticism. Um... Enjoy!**

 **Description of Hazel:**

 **Light brown medium length hair dip dyed lilac, green/brown eyes, medium height, skinny but curvy.**

Hazel awoke, breathing heavily. "Just another nightmare." She reassured herself. She turned to her bedside table and unlocked her phone. 2:38am, it read. Hazel sighed. She had been having horrible nightmares ever since the accident.

The car crash that had killed her parents. She didn't like to talk about it. Hazel's parents weren't exactly wealthy... and she couldn't find a job. Hazel was slowly running out of money, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Hazel pov

I tried to get back to sleep, but there was no hope. I spun over resting my head in my arms.

What am I going do do?

I have little money and no job. Being unemployed sucks, there's nothing I can do.

Surprisingly I managed to get a couple hours of sleep, which hasn't happened in a while.

I got dressed and brushed my teeth before having a slice of toast.

Putting on my trainers, I went for my morning run. It was very uneventful until I passed the local newsagents. A smile spread across my face as I double backed to see the job application in the window.

I mean yeah, it's for that slightly creepy kids pizzeria with those weird animatronics I used to love. its not exactly good pay either, but I'm willing to do anything, anything.

I phoned the number in the flyer. I was met with the cheerful voice of Mr fazbear, the founder. He told me to come in at 11pm. Bit of a strange time? Anyway I was too happy to have a job to dwell on it.

My watch read 10:40, so I decided to set off. I was a bit nervous. I started to have second thoughts due to the creepiness, but I shrugged them off. My palms were clammy as I reached for the door. I swing it open, before heading inside.

Mr Fazbear greeted me. He shook my hand and said "Hello there! You must be Hazel Falconer!"

"Yeah... That's me... Um hi?"

I said Unsurely. I had never great at making conversation.

He lead me through the colourful building until we reached an office. The office consisted of a swivel chair, a desk, a fan and 4 buttons on the walls. It was accessible from both the corridors too.

"This is where you will work from 12 to 6. Remember to co-" Mr fazbear started,

"Wait, I got the job?!"

"Yes, why did you think I bring you here so late?" He chuckled.

"Anyway, just remember to conserve power. Using the lights, doors and cameras will all use up power. We have a strict limited amount of power for you every night. You can check your remaining percentage on the tablet. DONT run out of power okay? Have a good night."

He didn't give me enough time to reply. I wondered why he had left so quickly, but nevertheless I had a job. I quickly settled in and watched as the lights in the rest of the building shut down. It gave the place an eerie spooky look.

I opened the tablet and began flicking through the cameras.

Wait, where was Bonnie...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

These things move?!

Ring ring!

The phone on the desk suddenly burst into life. I picked it up still searching for Bonnie.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night-"

"Why thank you." I sarcastically blurted out.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Death?!

"-Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad,"

Eh... Yeah. At least I had located Bonnie, who was in the dining area.

Why do they move?!

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long."

WHAT.

"-they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

I froze.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death."

F*ck.

A shiver ran down my spine as I flipped up the camera. The rabbit was gone.

I frantically searched every camera, finally finding him in the storage room.

"I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

Good night? GOOD NIGHT?

How can I have a good night? I'm trapped in this creepy pizzeria with killer robots?!

I checked the show stage.

The chicken thing was gone.

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no.

I flipped down the tablet. And pressed. The lights.

"SH*T!" I exclaimed. Bonnie was right outside!

I slammed the door shut before checking the other light. Nothing. Thank god.

I checked again and he was gone.

Freddy remained on the show stage the whole night.

I pondered over pirates cove. Wasn't there another animatronic in there? The "out of order" sign suggested it had been moved elsewhere but I wasn't sure.

The memories came flooding back. Foxy the pirate fox, my favourite of the crew as a child, lived in pirates cove and did shows for the kids. What happened to him? I moved away from here when I was about 8 and returned at age 21. Maybe the "phone guy" will tell me another night?

The rest of the night went quite smoothly with Bonnie only visiting once more. I couldn't quite this job. I had to work for at least 5 nights, or so Mr Fazbear said. I could die here. Rather easily. Too easily.

The 6am bell rang. Phew. I was fatigued. I didn't want to return tomorrow but I had no choice. Some part of me did though. I wanted to uncover all the secrets of the pizzeria. What was the "bite of 87" really? I thought about it all the way home. It bothered me.

I reached my house before slumping in a heap on my bed, and falling fast asleep.


End file.
